On the couch togther
by Luckyducky-amateur-at-writing
Summary: Max and Fang are ready to move up with eachother, but will it last with him, or will Angel ruin it all? Lemons, plenty of Lemons
1. Chapter 1 The couch

Chapter One:

It was birth freaking' day and I was feeling horrible.

I just turned 20, and I got nice gifts from Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy and especially Fang. He got me a diamond necklace.  
>Me, Iggy and Fang are 20, Nudge is 18, Gasman is 14 and Angel is 12.<p>

Dylan left with Jeb long ago, we've never seen them since.

Life is good, we've all settled in a house I paid for with my college money saved for me.

She said she never wanted me to go to college anyway.  
>So anyway, everyone went out celebrating tonight except me and Fang.<p>

I decided to put my pj's on, so I took off my shirt, bra and jeans, and put on a purple tank top and a pair of black sweats.  
>Fang was downstairs watching 'Due Date', so I decided to surprise him with some popcorn and we could cuddle together on the couch.<p>

I popped the popcorn in my microwave in my room, then tiptoed downstairs, smiling.

I hid behind a wall till I heard Fang take in a breath, then I jumped out and screamed "BOO!" but he wasn't there.  
>Surprised, I looked around, and then lips pressed against my neck, and I whipped around to smile at Fang, "There you are!" I gasped.<br>"Think you can scare me that easily?" Fang grinned, which melted my heart.

"I brought popcorn!" I said cheerily, sitting on the couch.

Fang sat by me, he looked at my face, then his eyes moved a little ways down to my neck, then he grabbed some popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.  
>"Pig..." I muttered, eating some popcorn with him.<br>Fang suddenly got on top of me, and was kissing up my neck.

I pushed him off and waved my finger, "No-no-no-no-no."  
>He sighed and his eyes went straight to my boobs.<p>

I looked down and saw he was staring at my nipples, which were sticking sharply out because I wasn't wearing a bra.  
>"Fang!"<br>Fang's pov.  
>Fang was sitting on the couch, after he tried to make out with Max, but he couldn't help it, he turned and looked at her boobs.<p>

They jiggled when she laughed, and her nipples bounced up and down, they were sticking straight out, like she was taunting them in his face.

He clenched his fists, and his eyes widened when her shirt came up a little when she laughed and looked at him.

She gasped and brought her hands to her breast, "Fang!" she yelled, ready to slap him.

"I'm sorry, Max-"  
>"Did you, want to touch them...?" she asked, bringing her arms down to show her sharp nipples again.<br>Fang became speechless, but felt himself nod and unclench his fist, reaching for her precious breast.  
>Max pov.<br>I was ready to move it up with Fang, so I asked him, "Do you want to touch them?" He nodded and reached out to my helpless boob.  
>I closed my eyes as his soft hand in closed around my breast. I groaned as he clenched my breast, his palm squished into my nipple, making me gasp loudly.<br>"Do you like it?" he asked, moving his hand away.  
>I nodded quickly, "Do it again." I groaned.<p>

He slowly smiled and this time reamed out both his hands and one of his hand massaged my breast while his other hand, used its fingers to flick my nipple and twisted it around.  
>"Oh god..."I groaned really loud. Fang ran his hands down my shirt and to the end of it, his flicked the end, wanting to take my shirt off.<br>I let him gently pull it off and his hands immediately went to my boobs, he bored his hands into them, frowning with effort. I moaned loudly. "Fang!" I whispered.  
>"Yeah?" he asked.<p>

"Get on top of me." I moaned. He did as he was told and was flicking my nipples with both hands now, smiling. "Oh god-oh-god-oh-god-please-don't stop!" I groaned.  
>He grinned evilly and brought his lips to my nipple, sucking on it, nibbling on it, and flicking it with tongue. I practically screamed, it felt so good. He finally took me upstairs and undid my pants, removing them he set me on his bed.<br>I undid his pants also, they dropped to the ground as he started to pull my panties down.

I smiled at him and took his shirt off.

He licked up my stomach, around my breast, and bit onto my nipple.

I groaned.  
>He finally got my underwear off and was looking at me, like for my permission to touch me there.<p>

I nodded and he traced down my stomach and close by my vagina.  
>"Stop teasing me and get on with it!" I yelled.<br>He smiled and jammed his finger into my folds. "OH GOD!" I screamed, bursts of passion and pain filled my head.  
>"You ok?" he moved his finger away and was by my face.<p>

I kissed him, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my breast to his chest, "Don't stop..." I said when we finished kissing.  
>He looked at me, so I decided it was time and I pulled his boxers down, revealing his ringer.<p>

He looked at me for split second, then pressed it to my stomach, teasing me again.  
>"Get-on-with-it." I groaned.<p>

He finally slid it inside me, slowly at first, so it didn't hurt then went fast, then faster, then so fast I felt my folds expanding.

I screamed the whole time through, enjoying my time with him.  
>About what felt like an hour later, a knock came at the door, "Max-Fang? Are you guys ok?" It was Angel, she was trying to come in. Fang released me, sliding himself from me, he put on his clothes and smiled, "I love you."<br>I put on my clothes also, kissing him and hugging him, "I love you more." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 Sick with love

Chap.2

Max's pov.  
>Fang, Fang, Fang! I love him so much.<p>

He calls me his little sexy bunny.

I've done it with him twice, again!

I can't right now though cause I'm sick, which pisses Fang off. (Pisses me off too.)

I've been sick for a few weeks and I'm so tired of it, I want Fang so bad my lips ache to feel his.

So I am in bed, feeling oh so lonely, when Fang runs in with boxers on, he locks the door and rolls onto my bed.

I looked at him, surprised,  
>"Do you need something?" I asked with a cough.<p>

He looked at me, then got on top of me and kissed me.

I pushed him off, "Fang, I'll get you si-i-i-ACHOOO!" I sneezed into my arm.

He shrugged, "I'll take that chance-Max!"  
>I didn't object as he striped me of my shirt and kissed my breast lightly.<p>

I moaned, then coughed.

He chuckled and his hot breath tickled my stomach as his face inched to my legs to pull off my sweats with his teeth.  
>I giggled and wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling me to him with such force I knocked him over.<p>

He grinned and looked at my pale skin, running his nimble fingers down my back to pull off my bra.

He squeezed my boob and pulled down my panties.

I got on top of him and ripped his boxers off.

He leaned up a little and extended his wings. I extended mine too.

He smiled at me, caressing my feathers. I fell on top of him as he slid himself inside of me.  
>I groaned as he did it again.<p>

I laughed a little inside at how crazy we looked together.

His olive skin against my pale skin, his black hair touched my milk brown hair, my chocolate brown eyes looking into his black one's fiercely.  
>I felt like a beauty queen around him!<p>

He called me beautiful, gorgeous, sexy bunny, etc.

I hate feelings of love, I mean, come on, love and Max do _NOT_ mix.

Except, when Fang's around, I feel so different, like my protective shield melts in the palm of his hand. While I was thinking, Fang was finishing up, releasing me, he kissed me.

I pushed him off with a smile.

He dressed and gave me my clothes.

I got dressed and got back in bed.

He was about to leave, when I suddenly blurted like a baby, "Can you stay in here with me tonight?" Hello, paging Kick-butt Max, are YOU THERE?

Fang shrugged and jumped over me and laid behind me, he stroked my cheek.

I felt him kiss my forehead, his breath hot on my cheek as he wrapped his arms around me and I slept like that the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3 The fight

Chapter 3

Oh, oh, oh, oh, G-O-D.

I can't sleep, it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon and I'm still sick.

Fang doesn't visit me cause I got him sick too!

I felt bad, so I gave myself to him a few more times.

I'm like a friggin' drug to him, dosing him over and over till he has an overdose, in which case in my sickness going to him.

Nudge came in with a little stick thingy. "What's that?" I asked, taking a bite of my buttered toast.  
>She blinked, "I need you to pee on it." And I retarded Max, forgot what that stick was and peed on it.<p>

I felt so stupid afterwards.

So I rushed to bathroom and peed on it, and what a relief it was.

I came back in and saw a little pink plus staring up at me.

Baffled, I threw it across the room, it flew out the window and landed in the bird bath.

Nudge looked at me with a horrid expression, "You totally lost your v-card!" she said.  
>I crossed my arms like I was pouting and sat on my bed, "So what?" I said grumpily.<p>

There goes my whole day, down the freakin' drain.

"So what?! Max, YOU-ARE-PREGNANT!" Nudge yelled for the whole house to hear.  
>Soon I heard the rush of about three pairs of feet and Gazzy, Angel and Iggy ran in and pounded me with questions.<p>

Angel asked first, "You're pregnant?"

Iggy chuckled and grinned, "Who fucked your panties Max?"  
>Gazzy blinked, "Was it Dylan?"<p>

I practically spit on sprite on him, "Dylan-?" I choked, coughing up a storm, "Are-you-kidding-me?" I cracked up laughing then stopped when Fang came in, "What's happening?"  
>Total, the stupid dog, trotted in, his tail wagged excitedly, "Max lost her v-v to Dylan and is having his baby." he smiled and winked at me.<p>

I shrieked and grabbed for the dog, while Fang cursed at me and the dog with words I never heard of. Angel and Iggy held me back while Fang threw Total out the window.

Angel screamed and ran to the window.

Total hovered by the window and down to the ground, "Don't blame me!" he mumbled,  
>"Everyone blames the dog!" he muttered as he walked inside.<p>

Fang walked up to me with his fist clenched, "You-You-did Dylan? Do I mean nothing to you? I love you much more than Dylan does, and you chose him to have a baby with?"  
>"Fang-!" I whispered.<p>

"Don't 'Fang' me!-I thought you loved me-but I guess not-"

"FANG!-THE BABY IS YOUR'S!" I screamed, in tears.

He cringed away, looking surprised.

I stormed out of the room, running out the front door, I extended my wings and flew off to the nearest motel.

I cried on the crappy hard motel bed till my eyes hurt and I was just choking out sobs.

Fang flew in with a teddy bear.

I turned away from him, "Why can't we trust each other-Fang?" I whispered.  
>"We can trust each other-Max-I love you so much-and I'm glad we have a child."<p>

"Really?" I asked, turning to looked into his fierce black eyes.

"I'm sorry-I promise to ask you before I start yelling accusations."

I got up and hugged him, then slapped him hard in the face.

He rubbed his cheek and smiled, "So I'm forgiven?" he asked, giving me the teddy.

"I guess..." I said, kissing him and hugging the teddy.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more."


	4. Chapter 4 The baby & a surprised Max

Chap.4

Why do babies feel like boxers trapped in your stomach?  
>I think this baby can hit better than an eraser!<p>

I bet it broke most of my ribs!

So, I'm 4 1/2 months prego and I feel like crap.

Fang will not touch me!

He won't even come close to me!

I feel like I have a disease.  
>So today is Saturday, Angel and Nudge are at the store.<p>

Iggy, Fang and Gazzy are downstairs playing poker, and I'm stuck on the couch, eating my heart out in ice cream and watching soap operas.

I was wearing my standard clothes while I'm pregnant.

Baggy black sweats, purple sweatshirt.  
>A trash can sat by me, in case I puked.<p>

Now, that has been happening a lot, so I feel a lot more hungry than I have, which is saying something, because I can eat out a whole buffet.

So we go to the store a lot now a days.

I've eaten three gallons of ice cream since I've started this soap opera, which was only an hour ago.

Fang came upstairs, looked at me, and pulled out a present behind his back.  
>I gasped, it was a tiny black kitten.<p>

He smiled.  
>"Is that why you were avoiding me?" I asked as I took the kitten in my arms.<p>

"Exactly, I had to wait a few days to get the little furball."

"I have a perfect name for it!" I said as the kitten purred.  
>"Already?" Fang sat beside me and put his arm around me.<br>I felt a sudden urge to take my shirt off, but I ignored it.  
>"A mix between our names-Fax!"<p>

"Fax?" Fang chuckled.  
>But he saw my expression, and knew I was serious.<br>"That's a wonderful name!" he commented.  
>I smiled and kissed him.<br>He kissed me back, then pulled off his shirt.  
>I was about to follow, when I felt a sharp kick in my stomach.<br>I breathed out, "Fang-" I whispered as he kissed down my neck.  
>I moaned as he mumbled, "Yes Max?"<br>"We can't..." I said around his lips.  
>His lips went rigid and he pulled away, his black eyes full of sorrow.<br>I ran my hands up his bare chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
>He pulled my legs around his waist.<br>"I know we can't-" he gave me a fake smile, "A boy can try!"  
>I kissed him, but he turned away and I planted one on his ear.<br>"Fang!" I whispered, "If you love me, you'll wait till the baby is born! And you'll still love me, even if you can't make love with me!"  
>He unwound my limbs from him and trudged downstairs.<br>I looked at the kitten, which sat on the couch beside me.  
>I picked it up and cradled it to my chest, tears falling on its head.<br>A knock came at the front door.  
>I slowly set the kitten down and took my time getting up and answering the door.<br>I stared into a pair of brown eyes.  
>"?" I gasped.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Captured

Chap.5 I'm pregnant, in a burlap sack, waiting to be released so I can kick some eraser butt.  
>Hopefully, someone noticed I am missing at the house.<br>Finally the top opened, and someone dropped me out.  
>I jumped up and looked at the guy who stole me.<br>It was Ari.  
>I thought my eyes would bulge out of my head!<br>I thought he was dead!  
>I remember him dying on the battlefield when I was fighting Omega!<br>And then, the guy I hate to the bottom of my heart walked up.  
>"Hello-sweetie." Jeb said nicely.<br>Dylan stood behind him, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.  
>"Don't call me sweetie-I'll kick your ass." I snarled.<br>He smiled, "I haven't seen you in a while-I see you've been busy." he looked at my baby bump forming.  
>I crossed my arms over my stomach, changing the subject, "See you've been busy-playing with your little toy, Dylan."<br>Dylan scowled at me, his eyes on my stomach.  
>I wanted to hit him so bad my knuckles clenched into fists.<br>Jeb patted Ari's shoulder, and he gave me a wolfish smile, "Did you miss Max, Ari?"  
>Ari morphed, "I've missed kicking her birdy butt." he snarled.<br>"I thought you were dead!" I said.  
>"We've found a way to bring erasers to life again-Ari was my first subject." Jeb said with pride.<br>Ari smiled again, "Guess he likes me more now!"  
>"Dogs are man's best friend." I taunted.<br>Ari snarled and lunged at me.  
>I jumped backwards and kicked him in his chest.<br>He stumbled backwards a few feet, thn recovered, came at me again.  
>I side-stepped, tripping him.<br>"Stop!" Jeb put his foot on Ari's chest to keep him down.  
>I wrinkled my nose, "Can't you let us have one good fight? You're not my dad!"<br>"Actually-Max-you know I am!" he said as Ari got up.  
>I ignored that statement.<br>Jeb put his hand on my shoulder, "Sweetie-I've brought you here so I can watch the baby's growth."  
>"I don't need you experimenting on my baby!" I snarled.<br>"Max-I won't let anything happen to your preicous bundle-I just want to see its growing patterns-and when its born-I want to test its abilities-it was made from two of my experiments-who knows how much it will be mutated while it's in the womb."  
>I gasped, "How dare you kidnap me-and think you can just walce in and take my child for experimenting!"<br>"Max! We won't hurt your offspring-I plan to take care of it as if it was my own child!"  
>"Does that include putting it in a dog cage? Or make it run through mazes on hot wires with whitecoats zapping it with a tazer?"<br>Jeb sighed, "In the past we have done that to some experiments-but I won't let that happen to my grandchild."  
>Before I could give a sharp reply, there was a rapid tapping of fingers on a table.<br>Jeb turned to Dylan, who was raising his eyebrow questioningly.  
>Jeb sighed, "Ari-take Max to her-ah-room."<br>Ari handcuffed me and dragged me kicking and screaming curses to a room I new so well.  
>Cages were stacked neatly on top of eachother, kids were whimpering and some smelled of death.<br>He smiled and threw my in an open dog cage, locking the door behind me.  
>Ari pushed his finger between the bars and scratched it over my face.<br>I felt blood drip off my face as he laughed and walked off.  
>Leaving me in the darkness with a bloody face, an unborn baby and no hope. <div> 


	6. Chapter 6 Surprises

Chap.6 Fang's pov.  
>"Where's Max?" I asked as Nudge came in with a handful of old dresses she was throwing out.<br>"I thought she was with you?" she said, throwing her clothes to the side.  
>"Oh great! We lost Max, again!" Iggy said as he walked in, "Least Max 2 isn't here!"<br>Gazzy blinked, "Max is gone? Did someone steal her, or did she run off?"  
>Angel ran down the stairs, "I heard Fang's thoughts-what happened to Max?" she looked very innocent, but I could tell she knew something we didn't.<br>I kneeled by Angel, "Angel-I know you know where Max is-where is she?"  
>Angel looked at him, "Ari stole her and took her to the school."<br>Nudge gasped dramatically, which brought my nerves up to a snapping range.  
>"Ari's alive?" Gasman asked, his breath coming in short gasps.<br>I ruffled Gazzy's head, "Don't worry, we've kicked his butt before, we can do it again. I promise."  
>Iggy scoffed, "His kicked your butt so many times, I bet you still have scars!"<br>The pink lines on my stomach suddenly felt warmer.  
>"Well-we need to find Max!" Nudge said.<br>"But that means we have to-"

"Go to the school."

Max's pov.  
>"Max, sweetie? Are you sleeping?" Jeb peered into my cage where I was half-asleep.<br>"Not anymore." I grumbled.  
>"Well, c'mon sweetie. Get up, we have some tests for you."<br>"Leave me alone! I'm not going anywhere you want to take me!" I sneered, rolling over so I don't see his sorry face.  
>Don't cry, don't cry, he's just toying with your feelings! I thought as I held back throw-up and salty tears.<br>"I know you hate me, sweetie, but I want to check your running skills and the baby's growth."  
>"No." I sighed heavily, "Can you not get a freakin' hint! I'm tired of being on the run because of you! Can't you just go die in a hole?"<br>Jeb got up, his cheeks a bright pink, he rushed off.  
>I wish Fang was here, holding my hand and telling me everything would be ok.<br>I wish I had my flock with me so I could hear their breathing and be comforted.  
>But, wishing won't help anything, I'm not that helpless!<br>I got on my hands and knees and hit the bars with my shoulder.  
>It racked my skull, but I did it again till I felt like my shoulder would fall off.<br>I had made a large dent in one bar, but it was still there.  
>Sighing, I screamed bloody murder.<br>Jeb came running in with Ari and two other erasers with laser red eyes.  
>"Get Max out, take her to testing room number 56."<br>Ari yanked me out and handcuffed me, but before he could get the other cuff on, I banged my head on his and he fell over.  
>While he was recovering I jumped on him and to the door. I extended my wings and burst out the nearest window.<br>My wings stopped working for a second, and I panicked, the ground rushing towards me.  
>"Oh-c'mon! Work you crappy wings!" I flapped down hard and soared into the air.<br>Time to go home!

I got home the next day, in worse condition than before when I was in the cage.  
>I was dusted with dirt and my hair was caked with twigs and mud, my baby bump was getting bigger and I had to stop at least ten times to puke andor barf.  
>When I opened the door, I expected to see six pairs of surprised bird kid eyes on me.<br>But the house was empty.  
>"Angel? Fang! Is anyone home?" I called into the house.<br>I looked everywhere, but there was no one home.  
>Usually the flock doesn't leave all together, unless...<br>Before I could finish the thought, guess who popped up, the voice, MAX, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!  
>Why? I thought.<br>BOOM!  
>The house exploded into millions of pieces.<p>

Fang's pov.  
>We were only a few miles away, when I saw our house go up into flames.<br>"Nudge, Angel, go check out the house, catch up with us at Death Valley."  
>They nodded and flew off.<br>Fang flew ahead, "We're coming Max!"


	7. Chapter 7 Aftermath

Chap.7 I'm dead.  
>I know I'm dead, because I can't feel anything and all I see is...well, nothing.<br>Darkness, I guess?  
>Or maybe just the back of my eyelids.<br>My eyes are closed.  
>Suddenly, BAM! I feel like I'm on freakin' fire!<br>I try to scream, but all that comes out is a pathetic squeak.  
>Wow, I must really be hurt.<br>"Oh-GOD! MAX, MAX, ARE YOU OK?" comes a far away voice.  
>"DON'T WORRY MAX-WE'LL GET YOU OUT!"<br>Oh! It's Angel! She came to rescue me.  
>My eyes squint open a tad and I still see darkness.<br>Maybe something's on top of me?  
>Finally, after what seemed like days, the piece of house blocking my vision flies off and Angel gets up in my grill.<br>"Bac' off." I try to say, but it comes out like a lite squeaking.  
>"I think she's hurt." Nudge says, leaning in to look at me.<br>'NO FREAKIN' DUH!' I want to scream.  
>"Let's call Fang-he can help us get her to the hospital." Angel tells Nudge.<br>Nudge whips out her cellphone, dials Fang's # and calls.  
>"He's not answering!" she wailed.<br>"Grab her right side-I'll grab her left side-the hospital's only a few miles away." Angel instructs, pulling me up on one side.  
>I feel Nudge's arm go into the crook of my arm, pulling me up.<br>I feel woozy and black out.  
>Fang's pov.<br>"What do you see-Gazzy?" Fang asks gingerly.  
>Gazzy looks in front of him then down below, "Are those-flyboys?"<br>Fang squinted, looking ahead. Gazzy was right, there were like 100 flyboys coming towards them at blinding speeds.  
>Fang tapped Iggy's hand twice, "Flyboys-stright ahead."<br>Iggy launched himself upward and clenched his fists.  
>Fang did so also.<br>A flyboy hit Fang head on, flipping him straight backwards and making him dizzy.  
>He chopped down on one's neck, snapping a head clean off.<br>"Watch out!" Gazzy screeched as a flyboy dropped down beside him.  
>Fang flew up to Gazzy, while millions of flyboys exploded.<br>"Holy crap-Gazzy! What kind of bomb was that?" Fang asked.  
>Gazzy slapped high-fives with Iggy, then turned to Fang, "My own secret recipe."<br>"It was awesome." Fang said.  
>Suddenly his phone vibrated.<br>Fang pulled it from his pocket and looked at it through all the smoke.  
>"I got a voicemail from Nudge?"<br>Fang listened to the message.  
>"Fang! Why don't you answer your freakin' phone? The house exploded and Max was in the explosion, we need your help to take her to the hospital-before she dies! Meet us at the house! Max could die!"<br>Fang, in shock, dropped his phone.  
>"What's wrong-man?" Iggy asked.<br>"The house exploded and Max was in the explosion!" he screeched, tears forming in his eyes.  
>"Well-let's go back!" Gazzy said quickly, turning around and zooming off.<br>Fang followed, his stomach clenched, 'Please be alright, Max, please.' 


	8. Chapter 8 The hospital

Chap.8 "LET ME IN! I HAVE TO SEE HER! I NEED TO KNOW SHE'S OK!" I heard the muffled screams of Fang outside my hospital room.  
>I wanted to get up and tell him I was alright, but I was wrapped up like a freaking mummy, I could barely scratch my shoulder.<br>I heard the cracking of knuckles and then a had hitting the cold hard floor.  
>Aw, jeez, I thought hazily, they probably sadiated Fang in the middle of his rampage.<br>I tried to call the nurse, but the doctor came in, "Hello-Max, sweetie, I'm here for your surgery."  
>"What? A surgery?" I fumbled, my lips so bruised, it came out as, "fhat? a fujtry?"<br>"Yes-we've looked at your x-rays. And we concluded two things."  
>"Fhat iz it?" I said.<br>"Your lungs inhaled so much smoke-they were burnt pretty badly. And a bunch of you skin has third degree burns."  
>"Fhat doez fhat mean?" I asked.<br>"We need to implant new tissue in your lungs and put new skin cells on your skin." he said.  
>"Iz there anyfing elze?" I muttered, my stomach clenching instantly at his sad expression.<br>"Max-I'm sorry, but you lost your baby." he murmured.  
>Suddenly, being in the hospital strapped in a gurny was nothing campared to the sudden wave of grief and horror that washed over me.<br>I started screaming my lungs off, my throat already burnt, it made it roast like a suckling pig.  
>I started ripping things off me, kicking and punching out blindly, anything that could get me away from this horrible hospital.<br>"Get the sadiating darts!" the doctor screamed, before I punched him out like a light.  
>I ripped off the paper nightgown, pulling on a dress that was left by a woman that came in before me.<br>I burst through the door, not caring about the searing pain that screamed from everywhere on my body, I screeched for everyone,  
>"ANGEL! GAZZY! IGGY! FANG! NUDGE! UP AND AWAY!" I said before my throat started burning and my voice gave out.<br>I collapsed on the floor with a thud, the flock staring in horror as I blacked out.

"I think she's waking up."  
>"Shhhhhhhh! You might be waking her-idiot!"<br>"So could you!"  
>"Both of you-just shut up! I see her eyes fluttering."<br>I blinked open my eyes, and suddenly felt searing pain everywhere, again.  
>And the first scent that came to my nose was the sizzling smell of food.<br>"OMIGAWD! FOOD!" I tried to say, but nothing came out but a moan.  
>I pointed to the food, wide awake now.<br>"She's hungry!" Gazzy wheeled the tray up and let me chow down.  
>After about three plates of steak, mash potatos and steamed baby carrots, I finally noticed all the guaze that was wrapped around parts of my body.<br>My eyebrows knitted, then I remembered that has happened just a few hours ago.  
>"The surgery went just fine-Max, you should be ready to leave in two days." Nudge said happily.<br>"Two days!" I mouthed, knowing my voice was gone.  
>"Don't worry-Fang has to stay here two days too. He got a pretty bad concussion when he dropped onto that hard floor after they sadiated him." Nudge laughed a little.<br>I looked over at the next hospital bed, a bruised up Fang was laying there, his forehead wrapped in a guaze.  
>"I heard about the baby-Max, I'm sorry." Angel said, patting my hand.<br>I felt tears forming, but I swallowed it down, which hurt since I just got new tissue in my lungs.  
>Angel laid up beside me in the hospital bed, her thoughts pushing their way into my mind, don't worry, Max. Once we get out, everythng will be better.<br>If only, Angel, if only. I thought back, wrapping my mummifed arm around her a squeezing her close. 


	9. Chapter 9 Fang comes crawling back

Chap.9 "Max? Come take a shower. You can take a shower," Angel called through the door.  
>I threw my plastic cup full of grape juice at the door, "Leave me the fuck alone," I yelled back, which only came out as a loud squeak.<br>"Max, you haven't taken a shower in a few days," Angel said in my mind.  
>I ignored her, tears spilling from my eyes again.<br>I've been depressed for the last...well, I don't know how long.  
>Why do you ask?<br>If you haven't read my last chapter, I lost my baby and my voice.  
>And since Fang got his concussion and heard the news about the baby, he won't come near me.<br>He won't even touch my anymore.  
>So pretty much all I've been doing is crying, eating, sleeping, and peeing.<br>I finally decide I can't take my stink any longer, and go to take a shower.  
>I guess I didn't see the lights on, because I walked right into bathroom where Fang was showering.<br>I shielded my eyes, "Uh-I'm sorry-I'll just go!" I mouthed. I started backing away to the door, but I tripped over a towel on the floor and fell on my butt.  
>I burst into tears, not just because my butt hurt, but all the weight on my shoulders (metaphorically speaking) was too much for my now fragile mind.<br>Suddenly, I felt hot wet arms wrap around me, and I heard a slight shushing in my ear, which comforted me.  
>"Max, I'm sorry I haven't been paying attention to you. All that new just came crashing down hard on me. I miss your smile,<br>I miss your snarl, I miss your moan." he whispered in my ear.  
>I stopped crying and opened my eyes to look at him, "Really?" I squeaked, my voice very raspy.<br>"Really really." he paused, "Now, Max, you've been a very dirty girl, how about we clean up your act?" he murmured.  
>I looked at him, surprised.<br>He helped me up, sliding my shirt off, and tracing his fingers around my breast slowly, which made me shiver.  
>Fang turned on the fan so no one could hear us, also turning the shower on full blast.<br>I stripped the rest of my clothes off, and stepped into the shower.  
>Fang followed after me.<br>I got my hair wet, while I wrapped one of my legs around Fang's waist, kissing his chin and around his lips.  
>He got out the baby oil that was in the shower, pouring it all down my breast and down my stomach.<br>Fang then rubbed the oil in my nipples, slowly pressing harder till I couldn't help but moan.  
>He smiled, "I missed hearing that." he whispered, before going down to kiss my breast lightly.<br>I gasped loudly as he bit into it, twisting it around.  
>He pushed me up against the shower wall, and let me wrap my legs fully around him.<br>I arched my back as he kissed down my stomach, pulling my legs over his shoulder to get a better angle.  
>He stuck his tongue into my hole, flicking my flesh gentley.<br>I groaned, but it was drowned out by the fan.  
>Finally he pulled me back down and slid his ringer in.<br>My eyes rolled to the back of my head, groaning Fang's name constantly. He pulled it out partially, then shoved it right back in harder.  
>I bit my lip to keep from screaming.<br>We did this for about two hours, till someone banged on the door.  
>"Max! Fang! How much prepping do you need before other people can take a shower!" Iggy yelled.<br>Fang released me, and I slid to the shower's floor, gasping for breath.  
>He kneeled by me, stroking my hair softly, "You ok?"<br>"Good as I'll ever be," I panted.  
>I got out, dried off and put on some pjs that Angel left in here for me.<p>I screamed in my sleep, burst of nightmares filled my spinning head.<br>My baby, being killed by Ari, Fang being beaten senseless by a doctor, Angel being tortued at the School.  
>I screamed bloody murder till my voice was lost again.<br>Suddenly, I was awake, gasping for breath and warm Fang arms wrapping around me.  
>Fang kissed my forehead, "Bad dreams?"<br>"Nothing you can't stop." I whispered, wiping beads of sweat of my forehead.  
>"You can sleep. I will protect you from all those bad nightmares." he whispered into my hair. <p>


	10. Chapter 10 Back to normal

Chap.9

"Max, c'mon, we all have to get up and help rebuild the house."

"Shove it up my ass!" I yelled into my pillow.

I felt Fang's rough hand squeeze my butt.

I jumped out of bed and slapped my arms around Fang's neck, smooshing my mouth to his.

His tongue pushed my lips apart, running it over my teeth softly.

"Ewwwww! Puke fest!" Nudge ran past the door.

I laughed, releasing Fang slowly.

He pulled down my shirt, which I think I was pulling up myself.

I blushed and got dressed in some old clothes so I could get dirty.

"Smexi." Fang said, putting on some baggy jeans.

I stuck out my butt and blew a kiss to him.

He walked over, and slapped my butt quickly, before going downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and followed him, frizzing up my already monster-like hair.

Angel was already directing everyone what to do.

I cleared my throat and glared down at her.

Fang took a step towards me, but I put out my finger to stop him.

"What exactly, are you doing, Ange?" I asked tightly.

"I'm telling everyone what we're doing." She replied sweetly.

"That's my job, so back-down." I snarled.

She shrunk back, and took a few steps back so she was by the Gasman.

Total looked up at me, sniffed the air and smiled, "I think we have the old Max back!"

Everybody cheered.

Once we finished the roof and everyone went to bed, Fang stared at me.

I looked at him, "Yes?"

Suddenly, he was pushing me up against the wall with his body.

His rough shape against my soft curves.

I groaned as he grinded his hip into mine.

"You've been very good today, but you're very dirty still." Fang groaned.

He picked me up and whisked me off to my bedroom, leaving my shirt and his pants on the kitchen floor.


	11. Chapter 11 The End

Chap.11

Fang sat by me, his hand slowly creeping up my leg.

I looked at him, "Fang I don't want another baby." I whispered.

Fax, the kitten, jumped up in my lap, purring, she laid down.

He looked down, then slowly nodded, "After all that's happened, I don't want one either."

I stroked Fax's back, "I think maybe just starting with this kitten is enough, if we do a good job raising Fax, then we'll think about a baby."

Fang nodded in agreement, "But, what if I, have an urge?" Fang asked, running his hand under the back of my shirt, his fingers lingered over my bra hook.

"I'll start t-taking birth control, and y-you can buy some condoms." I said sadly.

Fax started purring louder, rolling over on her back.

Fang got up, "I'm going to the store." He said.

I smiled and laughed, "Go ahead, I'll be here." I sighed and looked into his eyes, "I'll always be here, for you, forever."

Fang stared at me for a moment longer, then he was gone.

I wiped my eyes quickly, then hugged Fax to me, "I guess you are my baby, my darling Fax."

She opened her amber eyes and looked at me, then purred loudly.

OOC: Thank you guys for reading this story.

Don't worry, I'll write another story like this very soon.

Please comment and I might make another chapter of Fang and Max when they're older.


	12. Chapter 12 The hidden new chapter

The hidden chapter!

I felt like crap, but she was here.

My little Sadie, my first born.

Not my first child, but my first born.

Fang was scared as hell to touch me after we lost our first baby, but he got more relaxed as we started to realize we were ready for a child.

Fax, the baby kitten, is now five years old and still going strong.

I held Sadie close to me, thinking she might disappear if I let her go.

Her golden wings were already growing in.

Fang sat by my hospital bed, watching me nurse little Sadie, his eyes longing.

"Do you wanna hold her, Fang?" I asked once Sadie refused to nurse anymore.

Fang looked shocked, "I couldn't! What if she starts crying? Or I might drop her!" he fretted.

I shoved Sadie towards him, "Hold her. I need to pee anyway."

Fang took her carefully in his arms, making sure to support her head.

I walked past him, holding my stomach, which was shrinking, I padded into the bathroom.

I quickly used the bathroom, not wanting to leave my baby to long, even with Fang.

When I got back, I think I had a heart attack; Fang was on the floor, a big red bump on his head.

"Fang!" I screamed, grabbing his arm, shaking very hard, "Are you ok? Where's the baby?"

Fang's eyes fluttered open, "Ari…Dylan." He whispered, before passing out again.

I picked him up, set him on my hospital bed, and got dressed.

I popped open the window and launched myself outside, flying off towards the school, my face twisted up in blazing hot fury.

_You better not hurt my baby, Jeb. _


	13. Chapter 13 What the hell, Jeb?

Chap.13

I landed in Death Valley. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I tried to ignore it, but two more vibrations came from it.

"Good lord! What the hell?" I opened my phone. There were 2 texts from Nudge, 4 from Angel, and like 20,000 from Fang.

"Max." someone said.

I whipped around, it was Ari, and he was holding a bundle of blankets with his claws. It let out a little cry, and Sadie's chubby little baby face poked out.

"Sadie!" I gasped, clenching my jaw, "Give her to me, Ari."

"I don't know, she's too cute to let go." He grinned and hushed Sadie.

Rage engulfed me, "I swear to god, I will kick your hairy wolf ass across California."

He pulled Sadie to his chest, holding her head with his clawed hand.

I was about to lung for Sadie, but someone tapped my shoulder.

And then someone hit me in the head with a frying pan. I fell over, blood dripped off my head and down my shirt, I collapsed.

I pressed my hand to my head, which was throbbing like there was no tomorrow.

"Where am I?" I grunted, sitting up.

I thought I was in a cage for a second, but I was actually sitting on a bed, in a white tiled room.

Jeb came in a few seconds later, "Hello sweetie."

"Where's my baby?" I hissed.

"She's safe in my office. Anyhow, we have a test."

"Get out, I'm not doing any of your test."

"Too bad." He said icily.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

"Well, it's rather extensive."

"Let's hear it." I grumbled.

"Well, we're going to have you and Dylan make a baby."


	14. Chapter 14 Eight-Pack of sexiness

Chap.14

I didn't say anything for a second, I guess you could say I was letting it sink in.

Then, I launched myself off the bed, and grabbed him by the throat, rage hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH DYLAN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I cursed at him.

He gagged and wrapped his hands around my arms, "Ari! ARI!" he screamed.

Ari rushed in and I lashed out at him, knocking him over.

Jeb fell on the floor coughing.

Ari got up and grabbed me by the waist, hoisting me over his shoulder kicking and screaming, he threw me on the bed.

I tried to get up, but Jeb was ahead of me and handcuffed me to the bedpost.

"You little mother fuckers! Come over and fight like men!" I screamed as they left.

"Dylan will be here in a few minutes." Jeb called over my cussing.

I tried pulling my hand out, I tried breaking the cuff, but this one was really strong.

While I was trying to knaw off the handcuffs, I heard some shuffling outside the door.

The door opened slightly and Dylan stepped in, only in his boxers.

My mouth hung open wide. He was really sexy. He had a eight-pack. No, not a six-pack, an eight-pack! I counted every pack and it was oh so sexy. _Wait! Max! Get a hold of yourself, it's just Dylan, you can beat the crap out of him even with one cuffed hand._ I thought, my head spinning.

He didn't say anything as he traveled over, he gaze looking over me softly.

"Max. I'm sorry about all of this." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I felt a little pity for him, maybe he was forced to do this too.

But most of me was still angry as hell.

"I will not have sex with you." I growled.

"Jeb said you might say that. So he told me to say if you don't, he'll let Ari kill Sadie."

My heart shattered in two, and I reluctantly sat up, my heart racing, "Fine, uncuff me."

He did as he was told. I wanted to escape, but I had no idea where Sadie was. And if I left her, so would be puppy chow.

I took of my paper night gown, and that was it. I was completely naked.

Dylan didn't move for a few seconds, he just looked at me with large bambi eyes.

Then slowly, he took of his boxers and made his way to the bed.

I clenched my jaw and laid down, trying to control my breathing.

I felt him climb into the bed, and get on top of me.

His lips brushed across my neck softly, then he lightly traced his finger around my nipple.

I bit my lip, I didn't want him to think I was enjoying this.

He brought his lips to my left boob, his lips latched onto my nipple and he licked it softly.

I accidentally let a moan escape, and then he really let go of all his restraint.

He gave up on my boobs and spread my legs apart, not teasing or anything, he shoved his cock into me.

I gasped and gripped the sheets with my nails.

He licked down my stomach, pushing his cock in farther and farther till I screamed his name.

I pulled up till I was in a sitting position and I gripped his back, my nails digging into his soft flesh, I moaned in his ear. I could feel him smiling against my shoulder, his breath tickled my skin. Warmth spread inside me and radiating through my body.

When we were done, I was left gasping and everything hurt. I fell asleep in the security of Dylan's warm arms. I woke up later, in my paper nightgown, still in the bed. Dylan wasn't next to me, Jeb must've got him before I woke. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest.

Fang's POV.

I landed in the School's parking lot, my anger skyrocketing through my low roof. I broke through a window and sprinted through the School, waving my arms wildly. Alarms blared as I ran down a hall.

"Hello Fang." Jeb said smoothly.

"Where's Sadie and Max?" I snarled.

"Max is in this room, here is Sadie." He handed Sadie to me.

I glared at him, "What's the catch?"

Jeb smiled, "I taught you a little too well huh?" he sighed, "I've conducted an experiment on Max. Don't give me that death glare, she's fine. Nothing dangerous, just be warned, it's not Max's fault." He turned around and walked off before I could grab him.

I busted open the door, out of breath, I looked at a freaked-out Max, "Are you ok love?"

Max nodded slightly, getting up, she took my hand and we left.


	15. Chapter 15 Motherly things & a pink plus

Chap.15

I rolled over and wrapped my arms around Fang's stomach. I was exhausted and pissed off. It's been a month since the incident with Dylan. I keep having dreams about that one time with Dylan. It made me so guilty, but luckily Fang couldn't see my dreams.

I felt Fang get up and leave the room, shutting the door with a small click. I sat up and ruffled my crazy dirty blonde hair, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I yawned and stretched. Jeb popped in my head as I replayed what he said to Dylan while I slept.

"Dylan, she will have your baby. And since you and her are mutants, the baby will be born earlier than any baby. It grows twice as fast as a human baby. It will have powers like no other, not even you or Max can control its growth. Max might be hurt when it's in her womb, but it's worth it yes?"

I didn't get to hear what Dylan said. But I'm guessing he was very excited.

I got up and went over to Sadie's cradle, gently brushing her red hair away from her eyes. She whined and opened her beautiful black and brown eyes. Yes, she had two different colored eyes. One is brown, like me, and one is black, like Fang's.

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, "Why don't we go downstairs?" I said, kissing her forehead.

I slung her baby blanket over my shoulder and traveled downstairs.

Iggy and Gazzy were playing the xbox, Angel was doing Nudge's make-up and Fang was reading comments on his blog.

"Max!" Angel yelled when she saw me, running to me. I jumped back as she tried to grab Sadie.

"Can I please hold Sadie?! PLEASE?" She said, grabbing for her.

Fang looked at my panicked expression and jumped up, grabbing Angel from behind, "Let's finish up Nudge's make-up."

I sighed in relief and sat on the couch, rocking Sadie.

Gasman left the game and came to sit by me. "She's really pretty, Max."

"Thanks Gaz." I messed up his blonde hair and let him see Sadie.

"Nudge! Look at her! She's really cute!" Gazzy called.

"Wow, she must be really cute if he's calling her cute." Nudge said, coming over and sitting by my feet and looking at Sadie.

"I have a surprise for you, Nudge." I said.

She looked at me.

"I, uh, made you her….mth."

"What was that?" she asked excitedly.

"I said, I made you her….godmother." I mumbled.

Nudge was silent for a second, then she screamed and did a mix between a happy dance and a touch-down dance football players do.

"So, I can like babysit her and do motherly things for her like you do?" she asked excitedly.

"No," I said carefully, "You can babysit when she's older and you could take custody of her if I ever die."

"Which you never will." Iggy chimed in.

I shrugged and sighed, "Do you….want to hold Sadie?" I asked Nudge.

She nodded slowly and I put the sleeping baby carefully in Nudge's arms.

"Support her head, gently rock her." I instructed softly.

Nudge nodded and did everything I told her, and Sadie slept peacefully in Nudge's arms.

"How long can I hold her?" Nudge asked.

"You can hold her till I come back." I said softly.

Nudge nodded, and finally silent for once, rocked Sadie gently.

Fang got up, "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs?" I said.

He followed me up there and stopped short when I went into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" he wondered, suspiciously.

"I'm going pee for god sake's Fang!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll be right outside here, ok?" he said, knowing there was something was up I wasn't telling him.

"Whatever." I said, shutting and clicking the lock shut.

And without warning and came down on my knees and grabbed the waste basket, puking my guts out.

Last night's dinner. Didn't taste as good coming out.

Once I was done, I raced through the toiletries under the sink till I found what I was looking for.

I went to the bathroom and waited. A few minutes later I was balling on the floor. A pink plus stared up at me like a angry scar.


	16. Chapter 16 Abortion?

Chap.16

I threw the pregnancy test in the garbage, trying to look tough before I went out to Fang.

If he saw me like I was now, he would definitely know something was up.

And he was already suspicious. Why worry him some more?

I quickly washed my face and looked around.

Why am I acting like this? I can get an abortion.

My brain fought with itself.

Even though it was part Dylan, it was part me too. And I wasn't 100% sure it was Dylan's anyway.

Though he was the only one I've had sex with since I had Sadie.

"Max? Is everything ok?" Fang called.

"Yeah, you can come in."

The door creaked open and Fang slipped in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. I went to the bathroom." I lied smoothly.

He looked me over, then looked into my eyes, "Max."

I scowled and crossed my arms, "Why can you read me so easily?"

"Because I'm in love with you. I've had a baby with you. I can tell when something is up." He whispered.

I looked at him, "I'm pregnant. Again."

Fang stood in place for a second, "H-how could this happen? I-I haven't touched you at all."

I shook my head and looked down, my bottom lip quivering.

"Max? What happened at the School?" Fang asked gently.

I broke down, falling to my knees, and burying my head in Fang's chest, "Jeb did an experiment on me. He's making me have a baby with Dylan." I whispered hoarsely.

He soaked it all in, and after a few aching moments of silence, he got up, "C'mon. Get up."

"Where are we going?" I asked, wiping away my tears.

"First to get an abortion, then I'm going to kill Dylan for touching you."

I sat on the couch at home, I was so devastated. Fang has already discussed with the doctor and I could not get an abortion till I was 16 weeks pregnant.

So I was stuck with Dylan's baby for a while longer.

"I'm going." Fang said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To kill Dylan."

I got up, "Fang!" I grabbed his arm.

He turned to me.

"I hate Dylan just as much as you do, but our first priority is caring for Sadie. So, let's just see how this plays out, ok?"

He crossed his arms, "Fine. But as soon as you get an abortion, I will get Dylan."

I ran my hand down his chest, kissing him tenderly, "Let's go to bed. Nudge has Sadie asleep in her crib already."

Fang sighed and followed me upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17 Fight and I'll grab Dylan

Chap.17

"Max. You said you would get an abortion, and now you're backing out?" Fang asked quietly.

I nodded and looked down, "Every time I feel the baby kick, I remember there is a life inside me, Fang! Why would I want to destroy a precious life just because it came from Dylan."

"He officially raped you, Max. You did not want to have sex with him, so that is rape!" Fang said.

"Settle down." I said.

He breathed out and his cheeks got red again, "I can't believe you would even think about keeping this…this thing!"

My face got red, "This isn't your decision to make, Fang! This is my baby! A baby, not a thing! You have nothing to do with this baby."

He scowled and clenched his fists, "This is partly my decision because you're my girlfriend! Not his little toy to play with for experiments!"

I gasped, "Well, maybe he would treat me better and let me decide what to do with my body!"

"Max? Fang? Is everything ok?" I heard Nudge call outside the door.

I opened the door, "Of course, I was just talking with Fang."

Fang pushed past me and stormed down to his room.

"Max? Did something happen?" Nudge asked.

I crossed my arms over my baby bump.

"Are you pregnant again?" Nudge wondered.

I looked down at Nudge, I didn't want to cry in front of her, but Fang just left me and I was pregnant. My emotions were running pretty high.

"Yes I am. I am pregnant with Fang's baby again." I choked out a lie to her.

"And he doesn't want it?"

"I can't talk about it right now." I said.

Nudge looked over me, and sighed, "If you need anything, just call." She walked off.

I shut my door and went over to Sadie's crib, her brown and black eyes were opened wide and glowing in the moonlight.

"Hey baby, go back to sleep."

"Mommy?" I heard her squeak.

"Aw, baby, you said your first words." I purred, running my fingers through her red hair.

"Daddy weave us?" she asked.

"Of course not, sweetie. He'll come back." I whispered, "Now go back to sleep."

I went over to my bed and fell into it, falling asleep quickly.

"Max! Max!" someone whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes, "Fang?" I turned over.

It was Dylan.

I jumped halfway out of my bed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house!?" I whisper-yelled.

"Shhhh! I just came to see how you and our baby were."

I took the covers off me and showed him the bump forming on my stomach.

Dylan went under my shirt and rubbed my stomach, making me shiver from my head to my toe.

"I feel him kick." He said, his eyes glowing with joy.

"What if it's a girl?" I said, amused.

"Then I can feel _her_ kick." He whispered, looking in my eyes.

I bit my lip, "Dylan."

He brought his lips to mine tenderly.

His lips were soft and tasted like peppermint.

I breathed in the scent of his cologne and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Fang pretty much left me, and Dylan was right here, supporting me like Fang never would.

"Max. I love you." Dylan whispered.

I, speechless, didn't reply as he kissed down my neck and onto my collarbone.

"I'm so tired." I whispered.

Dylan pulled back, "You can sleep. I'll be here."

"I don't need you here." I replied sharply.

He smiled and lowered himself down beside me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

I didn't object as I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18 The little blackmailer

Chap.18

I woke up and stretched.

I felt over my shoulder, hoping Fang was beside me.

Maybe even Dylan.

I sat up and looked over, my heart sinking.

I was alone in my bed. For the fourth night in a row.

Fang never snuck in, nor Dylan.

And it made me feel like crap.

And I was not apologizing to Fang for something that I can't help.

"Good morning Max!" Angel opened the door and gave me her warmest smile, "I brought you breakfast!"

"Get out." I groaned.

She laughed and walked up to me, "What's wrong? Angry that Fang won't say sorry?"

"Why don't you mind your own fucking business and get. Out." I snapped.

"Wouldn't it be ashamed if Fang were to find out you slept with Dylan, again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mother-fuck!" I said, trying to grab her by her throat and failing, I fell off the bed.

"Tsk, tsk. Can't we civil about this?" she asked innocently.

"No, because you're a sniveling lying goodie-two shoes _brat_!" I snarled, sitting up and cursing.

"Well, at least I can be civil about making a deal." She said.

"I think you mean, blacking-mailing me!" I spat.

"Potato, patato." She shrugged and grabbed me by my shoulder and pushing me onto my bed forcefully.

"I'm gaining new powers Max, and now you can't stop me. Let me be the new leader of the flock, and I won't say anything to Fang." She said simply, looking at her nails absent-mindedly.

"Never! I would rather lose Fang than my flock!" I forced out.

It was partially true, but I love Fang. I lost him once, but if I had to choose between him and the flock this time, I would choose my flock. I know now, how much they really mean to me.

"Max, Max, Max. You make poor decisions. We all know I am much better suited to be leader than you. I mean, jeez, Max. You already have a second child. When Sadie was kidnapped, did you worry about the flock anytime you were gone? Erasers could've killed us while you were gone!" she sat on the bed beside me and patted my shoulder as realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "When that second baby comes, would you die for the flock like you promised you would? Or would you help your own children first?" she whispered in my ear.

I looked at the door with wide eyes as she spoke the full truth to me. I _would_ protect my babies first before my flock. How did this happen?

Angel smiled, reading my thoughts. She pat my leg, "I'll give you a few days to decide. I'll be back for a answer very soon, though." She cackled and left.

I trembled and looked down at my legs, tears dropping on my flannel pants like a waterfall.

Fang's POV.

"Fang!" I heard Angel call.

"What?" I called irritably, sitting up and staring at the clock on my night-stand.

"It's only 7 o'clock! This better be good!" I yelled, opening the door and staring down the 14 year old.

She shrugged, "I just wanted to tell you that Max was sleeping with Dylan four nights ago." She said.

I froze and wheeled around to face her, "You're joking. That's the night we had the fight. She couldn't be over me already." He said, his whole body trembling.

"Well, believe it. I'm not lying." She said.

I was about to go to Max and yell at her, ask her why she likes torturing me when I truly love her, but my eyes narrowed and I stared at Angel, "But you don't like Max. So, why should I believe you? You could be trying to tear us apart, so we will break-up the flock again, and you'll patch us together and become leader!" I accused.

Angel looked shocked, but it past quickly, "You can't actually believe Max still loves you, can you? She lies. Lies to everyone. She said if she had to choose between you and the flock, she'd choose the flock."

I shook my head, "I would too. The flock means a lot to both of us, and they come first."

Angel raised an eyebrow, "Do they? Do they mean more to you than Sadie? If Sadie and the flock were in trouble, would you choose us over your own flesh and blood, I mea-" she stopped and her eye twitched.

"Get out of here." Max breathed from behind her, a fistful of Angel's hair in Max's hand as she pulled her back.

Angel hissed, "You will both die! I promise you!" she pulled her hair away from Max and ran off.

Max looked at me, "Did she tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

She quickly shrugged, "Oh, some bullcrap about the flock and such." She explained panicky-like.

I nodded and looked out the door, "She is such a bitch."


	19. Chapter 19 Um, no?

Chapter 19

Fang ran his finers through my hair, kissing my forehead.

I slowly opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around his bare chest, kissing his neck.

"Good morning." he whispered in my ear.

I groaned in response and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Morning sickness, Max?" Fang asked worriedly.

I shook my head and held my stomach, which was bulging under the blanket.

"Tired?" Fang chuckled.

I nodded and curled into a tighter ball, my legs wrapped around Fang's left leg.

"Max? We made you breakfast!" Nudge called outside the door.

"I hope you didn't burn down the house!" Fang said, amused.

I heard Nudge stifle a fake laugh and she banged on the door, "Just come downstairs guys."

I felt him shift towards the edge of the bed, and I instantly grabbed his arm, "Fang."

He looked back at me with his lopsided grin, "Yes, Max?"

I stumbled with my words, his grin catching me off guard, "C-can we just stay in bed, please?"

He shook his head, "No, there's a really big surprise downstairs, ok?" He turned around to me and scooped me up in his arms.

I fidgeted in his grip as he went down the stairs carefully and set me down into the kitchen.

"Stay here, baby, I'll be right back." he said, pecking me on the cheek and disappearing into the dining room.

_He just called me baby_, I thought, stunned.

A waited for a few minutes and I heard quite a few whispers before Gasman pops in the kitchen, "Let's go Max, I'm walking you in." he said, taking my hand and leading me into the dining room.

I looked around the room, scrambled eggs and bacon laid untouched on the table, along with a few wrapped gifts.

"Um, guys-?" I stopped short when I was Fang on one knee a few feet in front of me, sweat beading down his neck.

"Fang-?" he pulled a small package out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

Nudge gasped and starting jumping excitedly, trying to contain her squeals.

I blinked and took a small step back.

Fang didn't notice and went on, "Max, I w-want to marry you. I love you with a-all my heart and I want us to s-spend forever together. Will you marry me?" he asked nervously, his hands shaking.

This was obviously the first time I have seen Fang nervous.

I covered my mouth with my hand, shocked and frozen.

Nudge looked at me with a little panic in her eyes.

She knew exactly what was running through my brain.

Iggy sensed it too and edged towards me.

Fang looked up at me, pleading, waiting for the 'yes' that would pop out of my mouth.

I shook my head numbly, "I c-can't- I can't do this." I whispered, turning around.

Everything slowed downed as I ran towards the back door.

Fang got up, dropping the ring and running after me.

"Maaaaaaaax." came his slow words.

Iggy tried to grab me, but missed by a few inches, his hand grabbing my shirt and letting go.

Nudge started crying and she sat down.

I made it to the door and extended my wings, jumping over the deck railing and taking flight.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaax!" came Fang's wail when I went into hyperspeed.

As I flew with long streams of tears running down my red face, all I could think about is how I broke Fang's heart.

I landed in a random forest and colapsed in a pile of leaves sobbing.

"Why did you reject him, Max?" someone whispered in my ear.

I looked up and instantly punched him in the face.

Ari stumbled back and chuckled, "Don't take it out of me, I didn't reject my boyfriend." he said with a smirk on his ugly wolfish face.

"I bet your boyfriend hates you though." I taunted, standing up and smirking also.

He howled and barreled towards me.

When he kicked me in my face, I felt myself pee a little.

Then came a contraction.

"Ari!" I screamed when he came to hit me again.

"What now Max, can't handle a little fight with me?" he growled.

"No, no. I can kick your ass, but my water just broke." I said painfully.

Ari grinned, "Now it will be even easier to kill you."

Suddenly, his walkie-talkie went off and Ari answered it.

"On second thought, I can't. Jeb says he wants you at the School right now to give birth."

"And you think I can just fly there with my baby coming!?" I scream at him.

He put his clawed finger on my forehead and chuckled, "Well, no, but that's what my new power is for." he closed his eyes and we were in the school.


	20. Chapter 20 DrGorg

Guys, warning ahead of time. This is a little crude and abusing chapter. So just bare with me.

Chapter 20:

I felt nauseated when Ari teleported us into the School.

"That's a nice new power you got there." I croaked, almost falling on my face.

"Yeah, it usually makes people sick. Anyways, let's get you to Jeb. He's really excited to see his new experiment." Ari grunted, cuffing me.

I could barely tug away, the pain in my stomach was getting unbearable.

"Max, don't struggle. Do you want to give birth on the marble floor?" Ari said, grabbing me and slinging me over his shoulder carelessly.

I almost puked on his back.

"Just breathe, stay calm, jeez." Ari said, and I could tell he was rolling his eyes like he'd sees this all the time.

I was giving birth to a crazy powerful baby, in a lab, where scientists are waiting to test on her/him from birth.

"Max! Oh my beautiful girl! I'm so glad you made it! How is the baby doing?" Ari laid me on a cold metal table, where Jeb was standing on the side with a crowd of pencil-pushers.

"I was overjoyed when you sent me an invitation, where's the cake?" I said sarcastically.

"Even in pain, you're still Max." Jeb said fondly, stroking my sweaty hair.

I wanted to smack his hand away, but my hands were cuffed to something I couldn't see.

"Take her clothes off." Jeb instructed a woman.

The other 'scientists' eagerly gathered around my body while a woman started cutting my clothes off.

"Jeb, what's going on?" I asked, starting to panic.

"Sweetie, this is the most powerful experiment we've gotten since...well, you and Sadie. Sadie sadly will be eliminated soon, so we must preserve your next child and see what happens to it over the years."

"Eliminated!? What the fuck are you going to do to my baby?!" I screamed as the woman clipped my bra off.

Jeb waved me off, "I will not stay for this. Dr. Gorg will help her give birth, you may all watch and take notes since this is the first birth in the lab." he left.

A creepy bald man in a labcoat walked up, "Hello Max, I will be taking care of you and your child today. Are you comfortable today? Good. Now stay quiet and I won't make this completely painful and embarrassing as it should be."

"Fuck you." I hissed as the last shreds of my clothes fell away.

I was completely naked in front of ten men and 5 woman.

Complete and utter despair wiped over me.

They could do anything to me right now.

grinned evilly, which made me shiver from my head to my toes.

"As you can see, our patient's breasts have gotten larger so they may produce milk." he said, his hand reaching out and squeezing my boob so hard tears came to my eyes.

They all wrote quick notes and moved closer.

"Get the fuck off of me, you little piece of shit!" I screamed, kicking up my legs.

The pain in my stomach grew.

"Someone gag her and cuff her ankles down please." said, snapping his fingers.

In an instant, my ankles were cuffed to either side of the table, leaving my private part open for everyone to see and I was gagged so I couldn't even curse at them.

"Notice the way her vagina is dilated 7 inches, meaning the baby should be here any moment." I felt his fingers gently stroke the outer edges of my folds.

I screamed through the gag, almost puking.

_Just let this be over! Please Lord, let me die! I just want to be with Fang and Sadie!_

I felt a tear slip down my face, and then I was crying.

"Oh Max, this isn't the worst yet." Gorg smiled and snapped his fingers.

A scalpel appeared in his hand and he grabbed my breast once more before whispering in my ear, "I hope this hurts alot."

My pain overtook me and I blacked out.

The last thing I saw was the little knife going up my stomach, making the blood spill over my hip.


	21. Chapter 21 Escape

Chapter 21:

Max's POV:

I woke up with a screaming pain in my stomach.

"Ah, Max. You're awake! How are you feeling?" Jeb stood by my bed.

I tried to pull my arms up, but I was chained to the bed.

I didn't answer him, I just glared at him.

"I know, you are probably mad, but I did not tell to treat you like that. You are my daughter, why would I let him do that to you?"

"You cut my baby out of my stomach like meat." I panicked, "Where is she?"

"Him, it was beautiful healthy baby boy. You want to see him?" Jeb asked kindly.

"Have you done anything to him?" I asked warily.

"No, he's actually with his father right now. Dylan has been dying to see you." Jeb said with a chuckle.

I frowned, "If he comes near me, I will kill him."

"Max, don't be like that. He is the father of your darling boy."

"I don't want him to be." I muttered.

"I know, but this is all part of the greater scheme of things. It's important that this child is raised in a nurturing home."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'll iron out the details with you later. I am sending Dylan and the baby in." Jeb turned around and left.

"Jeb! Don't you dare!" I screamed after him.

I looked down at my stomach, which was covered with my paper nightgown.

"I am so sorry you had to be born into this, my sweet little darling." I whispered, sighing.

Why did I have to have such a screwed up life?

"Max?" I heard the door open.

I craned my neck and watched Dylan step in.

He had a bundle of blankets in his arm.

"Is that-"

"Yes, it is." Dylan said fondly, rocking the delicate package softly.

"Bring him here, I want to see him." I whispered.

"Jeb said you aren't allowed to hold him." Dylan said cautiously.

"Jeb doesn't have to know. I won't go anywhere, I promise. Just unlock my arms so I can hold him."

Dylan warily set the baby beside me and slowly unlocked both my wrists from the bed.

"Let me see my little baby boy." I cooed.

_Just stay calm, don't let him look into your eyes or he'll figure it out._

He handed me the baby, who was squirming in Dylan's grip.

"He's so handsome, just like his father." I forced out.

"He's already so clever, like his mom." Dylan said fondly, stroking my hair.

I moved the baby to one of my arms, and like lightning, grabbed Dylan's hand and wrenched it till I heard a snap of his wrist.

Dylan screamed and fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

I got up and quickly made for the door.

I felt Dylan's good hand reach for my ankle, but I kicked it and opened the door.

No one was in sight, but they would hear Dylan screaming any second.

I had about a minute to find my way out.

The baby was crying now, which was not good for my situation.

I contemplated leaving the baby, but I couldn't force myself.

I ran down the hall, pushing past whitecoats and knocking over as many cages as I could.

Then finally, by a miracle, I saw a window.

I veered towards it, bracing myself, I smashed through it full force.

The baby cried out as glass pellets rained down on us.

I snapped out my wings as the ground approached.

_Don't fail me!_ I screamed in my mind.

My wings found the wind and I soared upwards.

I sighed with relief, looking down at the baby in my arms.

He was not crying anymore, just looking up at the sky with a curious look.

I almost dropped him when I saw the color of his eyes.

They were a silvery blue, almost transparent.

The baby grunted and squirmed.

"Hey now, quit. We'll be home soon." I said quietly.

As a flew towards the setting sun, I remembered what had happened at home, and fear engulfed me.

It was now or never.

**SO HEY GUYS, I WROTE MORE! AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?! Yeah, I am so sorry for not writing anything for...a year or more? Can't remember. Anyways, please favorite and give me a review. Also, I am accepting Ocs and names for the new baby boy. (Already have the eye color though, sorry).**


	22. Chapter 22 Back to the old grind

Chapter 22:

I landed on the back porch, almost tripping and slamming into the glass door.

And, of course, alerting the whole flock I was home.

It was now freezing out, and I knew that winter was approaching the house fast.

But I contemplated staying outside and just forgetting everything that happened the past few days.

"Max! Oh thank god you're home!" Nudge said through the glass door, waving at me furiously.

I smiled at her weakly, "Yeah, I'm here. What's-what's going on inside?"

"Fang has locked himself in his room and Angel has taken over the whole flock." Nudge said so quickly I almost missed everything she said.

She opened the door for me and I walked in.

It was warm inside and it smelt of soup.

The kind Iggy made on cold days.

I licked my cracked lips.

"Wait, is that-" Nudge poked at the baby bundled in blankets in my arm.

"Yes, it is." I whispered hoarsely.

Nudge looked up at me, her brown eyes looked worried.

I used my other hand to run my fingers through her hair, and give her a half hug.

"Where's everyone?"

"Downstairs, packing up clothes. Angel is trying to make us move."

My rage was now slowly bubbling over.

"Take him." I said angrily, shoving the baby in Nudge's arms.

"Max, don't be mad at Angel, she is only doing what's best for us." Nudge said, rocking the child.

She followed me as I stomped down the stairs.

"Don't be mad?! She is trying to separate us again! We are safe here! This house was built in secret. We built it where we knew we'd be safe!"

I walked over into the spare room where we kept supplies.

Angel was directing Iggy and Gazzy what to put in boxes.

"Angel! What in the hell do you think you are doing?!" I yelled at her.

"Ah, Max, you're back. See look guys, she's safe and sound." Angel said, gesturing at me.

Iggy said nothing, but the Gasman ran over and hugged me.

"Hey sweet boy, how are you?" I said, kissing his head.

Gazzy shook his head and buried his face into my paper nightgown.

"Angel, whatever you're planning stops now. We aren't moving, we are staying here even if we have to fight our way through it." I said calmly.

"That's funny Max. You actually think you're still leader of this flock. Well let me lay it out for you, plain and simple-" She jumped down from the box she was standing on and walked over to me.

"I am leader now. I call the shots. We. Are. Moving."

I stared down at her, at the little girl I used to dress and bathe. The one girl that I use to love the most, spoil the most.

Now I want to strangle her.

Without wincing, I brought my fist out and punched her square in the jaw.

She flew back and landed in the boxes, knocking her out.

"Lock her in here." I said quickly.

Iggy grinned at me, "Glad you're back. It was getting so quiet around here."

~:O~:O~:O

"Max. You need to talk to Fang." Nudge said as we ate tomato soup at the dining room table.

"Why? If he wants to be a baby about this, it's his own fault. He's missing out on good soup."

"Max, I know you're in denial about this. The only way to clear your conscious is to talk to him." Nudge said calmly.

I threw my head back and poured the rest of my hot soup down my throat.

"Fine, if it'll make you feel better, I'll go talk to him." I said, slamming my bowl onto the table.

"Nothing would make me happier." Nudge said, "And by the way, can I hold—what's his name?"

"What?" I asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"The new baby. He doesn't have a name and I want to hold him." Nudge said.

"Oh, yeah. That's fine." I said.

"Are you gonna name him?" Nudge called as I started climbing up the stairs.

"Probably not." I responded, going over to Fang's door.

I could hear murmuring through the door, so I quickly knocked.

My heart was now racing.

"Who is it?" I heard Fang's hoarse voice.

"It's me." I said, putting my forehead against the door.

I heard his lock click and I put my hand on the knob.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stared at Fang.

He was laying on the bed, and a giggling baby was next to him.

"Sadie." I sighed quickly, running over and picking her up.

"Momma!" She squealed happily.

I kissed all over her face and head, crying unwillingly.

I ran my hand over her black hair and held her close to me.

"You have Sadie, now can you leave?" Fang said.

"That's not why I came in here, stupid."

I took Sadie and put her under the care of Iggy and Gazman resentfully.

"We'll take wonderful care of her! Promise!" Iggy said as I went back to Fang's room.

I closed and locked the door and turned to him.

He was sprawled out on his bed, his sheets and blanket were messed up.

"Fang-"

"Look Max, I don't want any of your pity bullshit. I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine!"

"Fang. That's not why I'm here." I said.

"Then why are you here?" Fang asked warily.

I walked over to the edge of his bed, "Can we pretend for one minute that we are totally two different people? We've just met and we need to get to know each other for the first time?"

Fang got slid to the edge of the bed and got up. He walked over to me in two long strides and stood a few inches away from me.

"I don't want that though. I want our history, our love. Our good moments and bad. I want every piece of baggage that comes with you. I want every hip, every leg, every arm, every eye. I want all of you. I can't live without you, Max. Can't you see that? You drive me crazy every time you just smile at me. So, no, we could never do that. Because I am in love with you, Maximum Ride. And nothing will ever change that feeling."


	23. Chapter 23 Sex, sex everywhere!

Chapter 23:

Right after that heartfelt moment, and I mean right after, Fang forcefully backed me up to the wall and smashed his lips against mine.

Surprised, I pushed him away and without thinking, slapped him.

Fang looked as shocked at I felt.

I let my breathing settle and I just about tackled him.

I kissed him and snaked my tongue into his mouth, enjoying the sensation of Fang against me.

Fang pushed me back up against the wall with such force I could hear paintings fall in the hallway.

I pulled away to start unbuckling his black belt.

Fang kissed my neck, dragging his tongue across my pulsing veins.

I unbuttoned his pants and brought my lips back to his.

I felt him grab the top of the button-up shirt I just put on before-hand and rip down it, popping the buttons off.

He grabbed my hips, his blunt nails scraping against my skin.

I reached down and pulled his pants down.

I could feel his dick against my thigh as he kissed down my neck, over my collarbone, over my bra, and down my stomach.

He pulled off my jeans and literally lifted me off the ground.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his lips back to mine.

He moved us to the bed, throwing me down on the mattress and getting on top of me.

Fang pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on his lamp.

I let him unhook my bra and pull it off.

He leaned down and took one my nipples in his mouth, licking it and suckling it.

I arched my back and groaned, "Oh Fang."

He came back up and kissed me again to silence my moans.

He pressed his body against mine.

Oh god, yes. Fang. Fang. I thought to myself. I can't get enough of Fang.

A little part of my mind was screaming at me that I have two children downstairs waiting for me.

But I ignored it.

I slid my thumbs under his boxer elastic and yanked them down.

Fang, without hesitation, removed my panties and spread my legs.

He jammed two of his fingers into me without warning.

I groaned and melted into his arms.

He pulled them out and thrusted them back in.

"Say my name, Max." Fang said, digging his fingers deeper into my folds.

"Fang." I groaned.

He grinned at me, pulling his fingers out and rubbing my juices onto my stomach.

He then kissed up my stomach and over my breasts, then my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and dragged my nails down his back, enjoying every single moment Fang was with me.

"Don't stop." I gasped between his lips.

Fang sat up. He took one of my legs and kissed down it.

"Fang, please." I whimpered.

He thrusted his dick into me.

I screamed out loud, lust burning in my brain.

He held onto my thighs and thrusted deeper and deeper.

It felt so good. It felt like the love we could never express in words. It was like passion and lust and attraction mixed together to form us.

I gripped the sheets with my nails, moaning Fang's name and letting him take control.

He always loved taking control. Though he did think when I took over it was extremely sexy.

I bet the whole flock could hear us having sex from downstairs, but I was not worried about that at the moment.

Finally, after some passionate sex, Fang collapsed next to me, his breathing heavy like mine.

"Fang." I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

I curled up in his arms and pulled the blanket over me.

"Just one minute." Fang said, stroking my hair.

I wasn't sure what he meant at first, until I remembered I asked him for one minute to be normal people who barely knew each other.

I closed my eyes and dosed off.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Man, two chapters in one night! (even though one was just a sex scene) I am so proud of myself! In case anyone hates on me, I did steal the 'one minute' thing from _Scandal._ Been addicted to that for the past week. So yeah, hope you enjoyed! More to come!**


	24. Chapter 24 Life is Shit

Chapter 24:

I snuck out of Fang's room later in the night.

Iggy was downstairs with Sadie and Gazzy.

Gazzy was asleep on the couch and Iggy was watching tv with a drowsy Sadie.

"Did you two make up?" Iggy whispered, giving Sadie to me.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Sex. Works every time." Iggy said, leaning back into the recliner.

I bit my lip to keep from yelling at him.

I quietly stomped up the stairs so I wouldn't wake Gazzy.

"Max! I have James!" Nudge called really loudly across the hall.

I jumped at her booming voice, "Nudge! People are sleeping! Stop yelling and come here."

She scurried over, "Sorry, but I have James."

I tilted my head, "What are you talking about? Who's James?"

"The baby? Uh, the one you handed to me before you and Fang...yeah." She said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, that baby...you named him James?"

"It seemed like a fitting name." Nudge said fondly, looking down at the baby.

The door opened behind us and Fang stood there, scratching his head, "What's going on?"

He was in his boxers and his hair was a frizzy mess.

"Nothing, nothing is going on. I'll be back in bed in a second." I said quickly, moving in front of Nudge.

Fang's eyes narrowed and in one quick movement, slipped past me to Nudge.

I sighed, annoyed.

He was still too quick for me.

"Max," Fang said, his voice so low it sounded like he was growling.

I wheeled around on my heels, putting on my best smile.

"Yeeeeeeesssss?" I said.

Fang had the baby in his hands.

He turned to me, his eyes were darker than oval stone.

"Can I talk to you for a second, alone?" He asked bluntly.

I was about to decline, but he pushed up against me till I was forced to back up into his room.

He slammed his door so hard I heard it crack.

"Fang, can we not do this? There are two children in here." I said calmly, petting Sadie's head.

Fang took Sadie from my arms, opened the door, and put her in Nudge's arms.

"Max." He said, turning to me.

"James is still in here." I said calmly.

"James?! You NAMED it James?!" Fang said, looking at the squirming baby on his messed up bed.

"Look Fang, I know he's- he's- not yours, but he's still a baby."

Fang took a deep breath out, "Maximum, we can't keep it. Think of Sadie, think of me! It's a danger to everyone, just like Dylan was."

"You're only saying that because he's not yours!" I said.

"MAX! THAT BABY IS A RESULT OF DYLAN RAPING YOU! Do you not understand how bad this is? Do I have to show you?!" Fang stalked towards me.

He ripped open my shirt, popping off the buttons.

And on my pale stomach, were the stitches.

"So you noticed." I murmured.

"Of course I did! You're my girlfriend! How could I not notice a gigantic cut up your stomach?!"

James started crying, kicking his feet.

Fang turned to the baby, clenching his fists.

"Fang!" I grabbed his hand.

Time slowed down as he pulled his hand up out of my grip and slamming his knuckles into my chin.

I fell back into his rolly chair, blood filling my mouth.

I spit out two teeth into my hand, tears rolling down my cheeks from the pain.

Maybe I was getting too soft.

"Max!" Fang turned to me, kneeling down beside me.

"Don't Fang. You've done enough." I said, my words a little slurred from missing two teeth.

I wiped the blood from my mouth and smearing it on my pajama pants.

Before Fang could say anything else, I heard Nudge scream.

I jumped up and opened Fang's door, flying down the stairs(not literally).

Erasers were filing into our house and there was a battle going down.

The first eraser I saw, I punched in the face, kicking him the balls.

"Max, Max." The erasers dispersed to show Jeb with Dylan and Ari.

I turned to look at my flock.

They were all tied up, even Fang and Angel.

"Go find the children. We are leaving." Jeb told Ari.

"My pleasure."

I stood frozen, staring at Jeb with pure hatred.

He walked up to me, "Oh Max, look at you. What happened?" He reached down and buttoned up my shirt with the buttons that weren't broken off.

Then I realized I was out here with my shirt unbuttoned and my bra hanging out.

"Don't touch me." I hissed, spitting blood on his face unintentionally.

He wiped it off his cheek as Ari came downstairs with my children in his arms.

"Got them dad."

"Let's go then. Burn down the house with them in it." Jeb said, snapping his fingers.

"What?! No, you can't do that!" I said, grabbing his arm.

"It's too late Max. Gas her." Dylan said.

Two erasers grabbed my arms.

I screamed and kicked, digging my nails into their skin.

"Get out guys! Run and hide! Don't come looking for me! I'll be fine!" I screamed at them before they put a needle in my arm.

The last thing I saw was my flock's horrified faces.


	25. Hey there

Hey guys, I know this is not a chapter of the story, I just, I don't know. I feel a little bit disheartened about writing fanfiction on here now after I was serious judged on my writing style in a review. I feel like my writing is not good enough, and that it lacks detail and taste. I don't know if I want to keep my stories going if you guys think they're crap. Because it's like writing for air. So, yeah, I made a poll, and I might rewrite the story that gets most votes. Or maybe if I want, keep writing the stories as is. I don't know, let me know what you think. Thanks.

~_Luckyducky_Not so master at writing_~


	26. Chapter 25 Altered?

**Thanks guys, I appreciate all your positive reviews, and for all of you, another chapter of _On the Couch Together_! :3**

Chapter 25:

**Max's POV:**

When I woke up, I raced to my feet so quick that I got nauseous.

"Don't hurt yourself Max," I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around to find Dylan seated in a chair beside my bed.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Max, you must have guessed by now what is going on," Dylan said, picking at his fingernails nonchalantly.

"Well sorry I didn't get the newsletter, I must've forgot to sign up for 'Insane Science Experiments Weekly'!" I snarled, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Dylan chuckled and got up, walking towards me.

I backed away from him till he had me up against the wall.

"You are in our house, Max. And we're dating. Mother and father of Sadie and James," He said softly and slowly, like I was a child being molded in his image.

"What the hell are you talking about? I hate you, and Fang is the father of Sadie!" I said, narrowing my eyes, "What are you trying to do?"

He grinned, "Don't worry, Max. You won't think that way soon. I just came in to see the old Max one more time before you are altered completely," He said, taking a strand of my hair in his fingers and curling it behind my ear.

"Altered? What are you talking about, Dylan?!" I asked.

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against mine forcefully.

I squirmed under his grip, but it was no use when his strength matched mine exactly.

Once he released me, I was coughing and gagging.

"I love you Max. Just remember this is for James and Sadie," He said, opening a door that I didn't see before.

He left.

Where did that door come from?

It was gone now, replaced with wall.

I ran over to where he disappeared, searching the wall for any kind of knick or door.

It was as smooth as the wall.

I finally gave up and went and sat on the bed.

I had to get of here.

I slowly looked around.

There were three cameras, no windows, and apparently a door somewhere.

I shot the bird at all three cameras and got up, pacing the room to think of a plan.

There was no possible way I could get out of here, get Sadie, and find the Flock.

Way too risky.

I rubbed my chin and sighed loudly.

This was so horrible.

The silence was getting unbearable.

Finally, the door I couldn't find opened and something was thrown in.

I saw it was a canister.

It exploded and red gas spewed out.

I dived to the bed, putting the white blanket to my nose.

But I already inhaled too much.

Black dots danced in my vision.

No, I was not going out like this!

I screamed and launched myself towards the door.

I made it half way out the door before the gas got to me and I went unconscious.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~###~!~! # $$ #

**Fang's POV:**

The erasers threw the dynamite at us, dousing each of us in gasoline.

"Don't worry, little birdies, this won't hurt much. It will hurt like hell," One said with a gravely chuckle.

"Fang, what are we going to do?" Nudge whispered nervously.

I wriggled my arms, the rope burning my arms.

"Just hold on, I'm thinking," I said, trying to free my arms.

"Fang, we have to get out of here and find somewhere safe," Angel hissed.

"Will you just shut up?!" I snapped impatiently.

"Shut the fuck up, stupid freak!" An eraser kicked me in my stomach.

"You're one to talk," I coughed, spitting up some blood.

"Why you little-" He picked me up by my ropes, his claws coming out and puncturing the ropes.

I grinned wickedly, yanking the ropes off.

Nudge and Gazzy cheered.

I clapped my hands over his ears.

He screeched and crumpled to the ground.

I kicked him in the jaw and turned to the flock.

"Let's blow this joint," I said triumphantly.

I untied all of them, saving Angel for last.

"Fang, what are you going to do?" Angel asked with a small laugh.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, fiddling with the ropes on her.

"Uh, Fang. The erasers are coming! We need to leave," Gasman said suddenly.

Angel looked up at me, fear dawning on her cocky gaze.

She thinks I'm going to leave her, I realized with a jolt.

"I'm not going to leave you, Angel. Aren't you suppose to be a mindreader or something?" I said with a lopsided grin.

I picked her up, setting her on her feet and pulled the ropes off forcefully.

She screamed in pain, but we didn't have time.

"BLOW IT UP! BLOW IT UP NOW!" I heard one scream.

Crap.

"Let's go, now!"  
>I ushered the kids out the back door, and followed them.<p>

When I looked back, our house was just a mushroom cloud.

**Hey guys, sorry it isn't very long, just trying to move the story along to the best part. You guys are going to be even madder than when Dylan raped Max. :)**


	27. Chapter 26 Who am I?

**Hello there! This chapter is dedicated to that guest review wanting me to write for her birthday. It isn't May 29th, but it is still for you! :3 HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY**

Chapter 26:

Max's POV:

Bad dreams.

No, no, no.

I am so confused.

Who am I?

What's my name?

Maximum!

That's my name, right?

I can't think straight.

My brain feels like scrambled eggs.

Someone is talking to me, I can barely hear their whispers.

What is going on?

Dylan...

I love him.

No, no, no, that's not right!

But it is, I know it is.

Who am I?

Who am I?

Who. Am. I?

Please help me...

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Dylan's POV:

"I don't completely understand what is going on, Jeb," I said calmly, tapping my fingers against the cold metal table where Max was laying.

She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping.

Well, knocked out.

"I told you, we are altering her brain," Jeb said with a hint of annoyance.

"But how? Will she still be the Max I know?" I asked.

Jeb turned away from me for a moment, when a guard came in.

He carried Sadie and James to Jeb, handing them to Max's father.

Jeb looked like an inexperienced parent, and James started crying out, squirming.

I reached out and took him into my arms.

I wasn't sure how I did it, but James stared up at me with his white eyes, and stopped crying.

"He seems extremely smart, both James and Sadie," Jeb said, looking down at Sadie with a look of fondness.

"I want to know what will happen to Max," I said.

Jeb sighed, "She will be Max, personality and all, but some of her memories...will be wiped away and replaced with something else," Jeb said.

"Something else?" I wondered.

"She thinks of Fang as her true lover, because of their history. But once we finish the experiment, you will be in Fang's place in her memories, and Fang will take your place, and we will of course wipe away a few bad memories that are unimportant," He explained.

"What?"

"Basically, you are Fang in her memories. She will think you escaped with her and the flock with me when you were little, and that I raised both of you. And Fang will be put as her 'perfect half'. He will also be the person who impregnated her for an experiment," Jeb responded, rocking Sadie.

"I don't think this is going to work," I said.

"Well, at the end, we are going to put memories in her head. But that is confidential. Just know that everything is handled and you two can raise a happy family together," He said gruffly.

I looked down at Max, and all my doubt washed away like the receding tide.

I pressed my palm to her face, smiling.

We can be a family.

:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#:#

Max's POV:

No, no, please!

I shook in fear and snapped open my eyes.

I sat up lightning fast and looked around.

"Max? What's wrong?"

I looked over and stared at Dylan, who was laying beside me in our bed.

"I just had a nightmare," I whispered.

Dylan sat up, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me over to him.

"What was it about?" He asked, kissing my hair.

I felt comforted, sitting by him.

But also tense, I couldn't figure out why though.

"The flock, I was reliving them dying again. It was so horrible," I murmured, tears reaching my eyes.

_Don't cry, don't cry._

And I cried.

I turned to Dylan, wrapping my arms around his bare stomach, I clung onto him and sobbed.

He went rigid for a moment, then relaxed, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

"It's ok, Max,"

"It will never be ok, they are all dead!" I cried.

"I know, I feel guilty all the time about it Max, but we couldn't do anything about it," Dylan stuttered.

"Yes, we could've! We shouldn't have left them, we should've never split up the flock," I screamed, pushing him away.

What was wrong with Dylan?

I heard a scream and I knew James was awake.

I threw the covers off of me, towards Dylan, and got up.

I padded down the hallway, towards James' room.

I wiped away my tears and opened the bedroom door.

James was crying loudly in his crib, squirming.

I reached his crib and picked him up, smiling at him.

He gurgled and smiled at me with his gums.

"Hello my precious baby, what are you doing?" I cooed.

He giggled and spoke some gibberish, trying to pull on my messy hair.

I heard someone come into the room, and I turned.

Sadie was standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

She was three, and a handful, let me tell you.

But she wasn't Dylan's.

I shook my head and smiled at Sadie.

"Good morning, sunshine! Are you ready for breakfast this morning?" I asked joyfully.

She blinked her brown eyes a few times, and focused on me.

"Yes pwease, momma. I want pandacakes!" Sadie said.

"Well go downstairs and I will be there in a minutes," I replied.

She smiled brightly at me, then disappeared down the hall.

I looked down at James, kissing his forehead.

"Baby?" Dylan poked his head in.

I turned around to ignore him.

"Maaaaaaaaax," Dylan cooed.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said sternly.

I felt arms wind around me and take James.

I turned around as Dylan put James into his crib.

I crossed my arms and glared at him.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me forcefully to him.

"Don't be mad at me, baby. I'm sorry for making you angry with me. I just forget sometimes," He said softly.

"Forget about the worst moment of our lives?" I whispered, anger boiling in me.

"I try, yes. Because we have a real life now, being married with children and all," Dylan said, reaching my hand and showing me the diamond ring on my finger.

"I know, I know, but it is hard to forget everything that has happened," I whispered, shivering.

Dylan leaned down and pressed his lips to me gently, like he was unsure.

"I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, Max, I made that promise to you, and I will keep it."

"I know you will, Dylan, I know."


End file.
